


A

by minsloststar



Category: Hololive | ホロライブ
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsloststar/pseuds/minsloststar
Summary: Gura says the magic word.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A

“Come on, Gura! Say the magic word!” her fans typed in chat. Sitting around their devices around the world, they were all here, waiting for the big event. Everyone held their breath, as they sensed that Gura was preparing herself to speak. Gura shifted from side to side, trying to build up as much of that sweet suspense as she possibly could. The audience was growing steadily irritated. When would their Gura finally say it, the thing they’d all been waiting for?

Finally, Gura was ready to talk. She cleared her throat, then slowly opened her mouth to speak.

“A.”


End file.
